This project explores the role of the peritoneal macrophage and its immune modulating products, cytokines and eicosanoids in peritoneal dialysis. The purposes will be (1) to distinguish abnormalities induced by peritoneal dialysis from uremic and hemodialysis abnormalities & (2) to study both cellular and physiologic effects of the alteration in inflammatory/anti-inflammatory balance induced by giving peritoneal dialysis patients dietary precursors for eicosanoids of the n-3, n-5 class.